Conventional spinnerettes for the production of man-made fibers usually take the form of a thin disc which may be flat or slightly convex, with the spinning orifices extending in arrays across the face of the disc. The spinnerette disc is secured around its edges to a spinning head, the spinning head and a spinnerette forming a chamber into which a spinning composition is pumped under pressure. Filaments are formed as the spinning composition passes through the orifices in the spinnerette. One of the primary disadvantages of this spinnerette is that, as the diameter of the spinnerette is increased, the tendency of the spinnerette to bulge under pressure increases. For this reason, the diameter of the spinnerette cannot be increased beyond a certain value without excessive bulging. This, of course, puts a limit on production of filaments from a spinnerette of this type.